La vengeance n'est que noirceur
by J-P Debert
Summary: Seuls survivants de la grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry et Neville ne peuvent faire le deuil de la perte de tous leurs amis.. Les deux amis s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans la noirceur afin de venger les leur.. Pour avoir un résumé plus complet, veuillez cliquer sur le premier chapitre Merci :)


**Nouvelle histoire à laquelle j'avais déjà pensé par le passé, je me suis lancé et voilà un premier petit chapitre pour voir si l'histoire peut vous plaire, j'espère avoir une dizaine de commentaires pour me donner des avis sinon je laisserai tomber vu que je dois aussi finir mon autre fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture :) Enjoy!**

 **JP Debert**

 **Synopsis**

Seuls survivants de la grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry et Neville ne peuvent faire le deuil de la perte de tous leurs amis.. Les deux amis s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans la noirceur afin de venger les leur.. Ils traquent les derniers mangemorts en cavale.. et il y aura peu de prisonniers… Une menace pèse en Europe de l'Est.. Voldemort était il vraiment le dernier mage noir en activité? Harry et Neville vont s'approcher au plus près de la vérité.. et ce en dépit de tous les dangers..

 **Chapitre premier - La dernière traque?**

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps avait été vaincu. La Grande Bataille de Poudlard, comme les journaux sorciers l'avait surnommé, avait été mémorable et macabre. Peu de personnes s'en étaient sortis…

Dix ans, mais le square grimmaud n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre que portait le numéro, à l'entrée de la maison où jadis avait vécu la famille Black. La lumière du matin s'infiltra dans le salon exactement semblable, à quelques détails près, à celui où l'ordre du phoenix était en pleine activité. Seules les photos exhibées sur le manteau de la cheminée donnaient une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date. Dix ans plus tôt de nombreux clichés de membres de l'ordre réunis souriant se trouvaient étalés, dorénavant se trouvait placé des photos de criminels encore en cavale, de mangemorts en fuite.

Pourtant malgré ces années, Harry Potter, lui, était toujours là, encore endormi pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Un hurlement d' alarme se déclencha et une sirène perçante rompit le silence du matin. Le jeune homme les sens en alerte, bondit de son lit de fortune et pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée.

\- Montrez vous! Immédiatement!

Harry entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il soupira de soulagement, c'était Neville.

\- Desolé Harry, j'ai encore du mal avec ce nouveau système de protection, tu peux te rendormir je vais faire à manger!

Harry se reposa sur le canapé du salon, il entendit Neville s'éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poêle sur la cuisinière. Il tenta de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, un match de quidditch avec tous ses amis. Harry soupira à cette pensée et se leva pour rejoindre Neville.

\- Ca y est tu es levé? Demanda Neville.

\- Oui mais pas vraiment réveillé, répondit Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne le chercher et l'emmène avec lui mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Quand il était rentré à Poudlard, il s'était fait des amis sur qui compter et avait apprit la vérité sur son parrain, Sirius Black. C'était une des périodes les plus heureuses de sa jeune vie.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées mais au même instant, une longue forme argentée apparut dans la cuisine surprenant les deux habitants. Gracieux et luisant, un tigre atterrit avec légèreté au milieu de la table de cuisine. Les têtes de Neville et de Harry se tournèrent et se figèrent. Le patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec une voix lente, forte et profonde, une voix qu'ils avaient apprit à entendre.

\- Un mangemort a été détecté au niveau du quartier d' Orlandovtsi en Bulgarie. Bonne chance!

Tout sembla flou, lent. Harry et Neville se levèrent d'un bond et tirèrent leur baguettes par réflexe. Le silence était glaciale. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et sans un mot transplanèrent.

Arrivés sur place, ils marchèrent, courant à moitié, le long de la large rue sombre où ils venaient d'atterrir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue adjacente puis se mirent à couvert dans une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Il aurait peut être du nous donner plus d'indications .. déclara Neville.

\- C'est sur qu'on a pas beaucoup d'informations, j'espère qu'on ne va pas y passer des jours comme la dernière fois en Serbie… lui répondit avec une petite lueur d'espoir Harry.

\- Il faut espérer..

Ils revinrent dans l'artère principale du quartier bulgare. Ils virent un petit café miteux qui apparemment était ouvert toute la nuit, ils y rentrèrent. Une mince couche de graisse recouvrait les tables, l'endroit était à moitié rempli. Harry se glissa le premier dans un box et Neville s'assit à côté de lui. Ils avaient apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais rester immobile, néanmoins s'il s'était passé quelque chose dans le coin, ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Certains types louches les regardaient d'un air soupçonneux. Le silence qui régnait dans le bar était crispant. Le serveur, qui mâchait du chewing-gum, s'avança d'un pas traînant et Neville commanda deux whisky pur feu. Trois hommes massifs entrèrent dans le café et se glissèrent dans un box voisin.

\- Je propose qu'on se trouve un autre endroit pour enquêter.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, répondit Harry.

Les trois hommes du box voisin firent simultanément le même geste et Neville et Harry les imitèrent sans y penser : tous cinq tirèrent en même temps leurs baguettes magiques.

Harry esquiva deux sortilèges qui lui était lancé. La puissance des sorts lancés par les mangemorts fracassa le mur recouvert de carreaux, là où la tête de Harry s'était trouvée un instant auparavant. Au même instant, Harry s'écria :

\- Stupéfix !

Le mangemort le plus costaud fut frappé en pleine tête par un jet de lumière rouge et s'affaissa sur le côté, inconscient. Surpris par la rapidité d'exécution du sort de Harry, les deux autres mangemorts eurent un temps de surprise, léger, mais suffisant pour laisser le temps à Neville d'en neutraliser un autre. Le serveur avait poussé un hurlement et se ruait maintenant vers la porte.

\- Expulso! s'écria le dernier mangemort.

La table derrière laquelle se trouvait Neville explosa. L'onde de choc le projeta violemment contre le mur et il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains.

Harry en profita pour lancer un autre sort, des cordelettes noires et brillantes s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ligotèrent le dernier mangemort de la tête aux pieds. Neville qui s'était relevé lui lança un sortilège de silence.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Je suis entier.. haleta Neville, et toi ?

\- Impeccable comme toujours lui répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre jour quand tu as passé cinq jours inconscient, le taquina Neville qui reprenait son souffle.

Harry pointa sa baguette en l'air et son patronus partit transmettre son message. Les deux jeunes hommes firent léviter le mangemort qui essayait de se libérer en vain de l'emprise du sortilège de Harry. Neville emboita le pas de Harry et se dirigèrent vers la petite ruelle sombre en trainant devant eux le mangemort.

\- Transplane avec lui au même endroit que d'habitude, j'attends que la cavalerie arrive.

\- Pas de soucis, à tout de suite, lui répondit Neville.

—

Harry avait passé plus de temps que prévu à tenter de faire croire aux aurors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres victimes.

\- Potter je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose!

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Monsieur Barduine.

En dix ans de traque, Harry et Neville avaient appris à se servir des aurors pour leur petite vendetta, mais ce nouveau chef des aurors était beaucoup moins dupe que ses prédécesseurs.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai reçu des indications sur cet emplacement, on m'a confié qu'il y aurait peut-être des mangemorts en cavale dans le coin, je les ai neutralisé et je vous ai aussitôt prévenu. Si j'avais quelque chose à cacher je ne me serai pas pris la peine de vous contacter vous ne croyez pas?

\- Peut-être.. mais je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout..

Le chef des aurors lui fit une révérence et transplana. Harry en fit de même.

Harry se retrouva dans un salon éblouissant dû à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond et de nombreux portraits ornaient les murs d'une couleur beige clair. La voix lointaine de Neville retentit aux oreilles de Harry. Il savait qu'en ce moment, la panique gagnait le prisonnier. Il ne devait plus voir d'issue, la peur devait monter doucement en lui.

Harry se retrouva dans un escalier raide et étroit. L'escalier était glissant mais Harry avait pris l'habitude de l'emprunter. En bas se trouvait une lourde porte, il la déverrouilla d'un simple geste de la main. L'espace était humide à l'odeur de moisi et la cave était plongée dans la plus totale obscurité. Le bruit de la porte qu'il fit exprès de claquer résonna encore lorsqu'il entendit un cri de terreur provenant du fond de la cave. Harry se rapprocha et aperçut Neville. Ce dernier frappa le mangemort en plein visage, le coup résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tu m'en laisses un peu hein…

Harry regarda bien en face le mangemort, il pouvait y lire la peur,il sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard en or qu'il avait récupéré lors d'une précédente excursion.

\- Il n'a toujours rien dit ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui répondit Neville avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans que le mangeront ne s'y attende, Harry lui envoya un grand coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac. Le mangeront était désormais recroquevillé par terre, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Harry ne lui laissa aucun répit, il lui empoigna les cheveux et le força à se remettre à genoux. Il lui tira la tête en arrière et pointa son poignard sur sa gorge faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang.

\- Maintenant tu vas nous dire où est le repère où se tapissent les derniers de tes petits copains..

\- Tu peux crever Potter avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit..

Le mangemort à bout de souffle dans un dernier effort cracha sur les chaussures de Harry. Ce dernier éclata de rire, puis d'un coup son visage devint dur et effrayant, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le mangemort.

\- Harry tu es sur? demanda Neville un poil inquiet que la situation ne dégénère.

\- On a plus le choix Neville, j'en ai marre de tous ces enfoirés, c'est finit le temps des sorts de ligotages et de désarmements.

\- On a dit qu'on s'en servait uniquement dans des cas d'extremes nécessités..

\- Tu me prends la tête Neville, lança Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

Harry se retourna avec un regard meurtrier vers le mangemort qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

\- ENDOLORIS!

Le corps du mangemort fut prit de nombreux spasmes. Le mangemort fut projeté en l'air, catapulté une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le visage de Neville était grave mais il n'esquissa aucun geste, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix pour le faire parler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dépassaient la ligne, mais ce serait peut être l'une des dernières si ce satané assassin se mettait enfin à parler.

Alors qu' Harry laissait un peu de répit au mangemort qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, Neville se rapprocha du mangemort et d'une voix presque inaudible lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Si j'étais toi je parlerai.. Le dernier y est resté et ce n'était pas beau à voir…

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement , d'un coup de baguette il fit léviter le mangeront pétrifié de terreur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Tu veux peut être enfin coopérer? le questionna Harry avec une voix dénuée d'émotion.

\- Si.. si je p..parle ils me tueront, ils me retrouveront… je ne peux pas..

\- Ecoute si tu ne nous dis rien je te tuerai aussi! Tu n'as pas trop le choix en fait tu vois! Je vais te donner un conseil, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu parles et tu sais pourquoi? Non bien sur que non! Je vais te le dire! Car si tu coopères, je te laisserai partir! Ils voudront peut être te retrouver mais pas sur qu'il en reste après que tu aies coopéré si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

Harry avait parlé calmement, le mangeront respirait difficilement.

\- Ok, je ne sais pas où est l'adresse exacte du manoir mais je sais qu'ils y sont en ce moment..

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

\- Encore un manoir?

\- Oui mais comme je le disais, je ne connais pas l'adresse.

\- Ben voyons.. tu y crois ça Neville?

\- Non pas une seule seconde ,lui répondit ce dernier.

\- Je vous jure que je dis la vérité, mais je sais comment faire pour s'y rendre..

\- Il fallait le dire dans ce cas, et comment peut on s'y rendre?

\- Il y a des portoloins à usage unique qui ont été déposés dans plusieurs endroits.

\- Ok je veux bien te croire, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, je n'ai plus de veritaserum. Explique nous comment cela fonctionne exactement et dépêches toi.

\- On a caché des petits portoloins utilisables qu'une seule fois et par une seule personne un peu partout dans le monde, des endroits où personne ne pourrait tomber dessus. Il suffit de les trouver, et au premier contact le portoloin se met en marche.

\- D'accord, et lesquels sont les plus accessibles?

\- Je ne connais pas les emplacements de tous les portoloins…

\- Alors dans ceux que tu connais, tu commences à me faire perdre patience…

\- Vous promettez de me relâcher dès que je vous aurai donné cette indication?

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter.. alors?

\- Il y en a un en Islande au sommet du volcan Hekla, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, le portoloin est une chaussure. C'est moi qui l'ai placé là bas. Je connais d'autres endroits mais je pense que le deuxième plus accessible se trouve en Italie au sommet de la tour de Pise, le portoloin est accroché au sommet, je n'en connais pas la forme mais je sais qu'il y est.

\- Bon et bien on a plus qu'à vérifier, tu peux le faire Neville s'il te plait? Je reste avec notre ami en attendant.

\- Bien sur, à tout de suite.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai, déclara Harry en regardant dans les yeux le mangemort.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Alors qu'il hésitait à partir à sa recherche, Neville fit son apparition.

\- Il dit vrai! Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps pour pouvoir vérifier celui de la tour de Pise il y a beaucoup de monde autour.

\- Je peux donc partir..?

Harry se tourna vers lui et d'un mouvement de baguette le libéra de ses chaines. Le mangemort ne croyant pas en sa chance commença à courir vers la porte, une sortie qui lui permettrait de rester en vie.

\- Stupefix! S'écria Neville.

\- Je t'ai promis de te laisser partir, pas Neville! Déclara Harry qui s'empêchait de rire.

Le mangemort était pétrifié dans tous les sens du terme.. il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il allait mourrir… Neville le fit léviter, lui attacha les mains avec des chaines et le fit pendre par ses chaines au plafond.

\- On va te laisser mijoter ici un petit moment, histoire que tu regrettes bien tout ce que tu as pu faire dans ta vie misérable.. surement quelques jours.. j'espère que tu n'as pas faim.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent et en échangeant quelques mots décidèrent d'agir le plus vite possible pour retrouver la trace des derniers mangemorts. C'était la seule chose qui les préoccupaient.

—-

Les deux hommes surgirent de nulle part, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le chemin étroit éclairé par la lune. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles, chacun pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de l'autre.

Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent reconnus, ils rangèrent leur baguette sous leur cape et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif dans la même direction.

\- On est synchrone, murmura Harry Potter dans un sourire.

\- En effet, lui répondit Neville.

Le chemin était bordé à gauche par des mûriers sauvages aux tiges basses, et, à droite, par une haute haie saignement taillée. Les longues capes des deux hommes ondulaient autour de leurs chevilles au rythme de leurs pas.

Ils tournèrent à droite, dans une large allée qui s'éloignait du chemin. La haute haie suivit la même courbe, s'étendant au loin, par delà l'impressionnant portail de fer forgé qui barrait la route des deux hommes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ralentit l'allure : sans un mot, ils levèrent leur baguette et traversèrent la grille après que le métal sombre ne disparaisse.

Il y eut un bruissement quelque part sur leur droite : Neville tira sur sa baguette qu'il pointa par dessus la tête de son compagnon mais le bruit était dû à un chat errant qui s'avançait d'un pas majestueux.

Tout au bout de l'allée, un élégant manoir se dessina dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait pas une lumière. On entendait au loin le chant d'une fontaine.

\- Enfin on y est Neville.. chuchota Harry tout excité.

\- Oui.. enfin.. marmonna Neville.

\- Les derniers mangemorts… depuis le temps qu'on les traque ces fumiers.. j'en serai presque nostalgique, ironisa Harry.

\- Tu as toujours été trop sentimental Harry.. soupira Neville avant de sourire à pleine dents.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une patrouille de deux mangemorts firent leur apparition, ces derniers n'avaient pas encore remarqué les deux intrus.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis sentimental, lança Harry avant de se jeter sur le premier mangemort.

Neville neutralisa le deuxième avec un stupefix bien placé. L'action avait été limpide, aucun son superflu, personne ne pouvait avoir entendu à l'intérieur du manoir.

\- Tu aurais pu la jouer un peu plus en discretion tu ne crois pas Harry… Enfin bref il faut faire vite maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix.

\- On ne va en faire qu'une bouchée de ces enfoirés! Lança avec rage Harry qui avait du mal à contenir son émotion, tout son corps tremblait d'impatience.

\- Harry tu veux qu'on entre par où?

\- Par la grande porte Neville, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas me contenir..!

Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents, il était aussi content qu'Harry d'enfin en finir avec tout ça. Vivre pour traquer, vivre pour torturer, tuer, il en avait assez.

Alors qu'Harry se lançait vers la porte principale avec Neville juste derrière lui, une étourdissante explosion les projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.. inconscients.


End file.
